


don't mess with me

by Klodwig



Series: Mirror and other [1]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Mirror!Reboot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миррорверс. Вариация на тему того, что происходило в зеркальной вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't mess with me

**Author's Note:**

> Для визуализации советую воскурить арты princehamlette и песню Temposhark – Don't Mess with Me

1.

Можно трижды быть гражданином прославленной Империи и не получать от этого никакого взыска. Ни тебе морального удовольствия, ни материального.  
Только и остается, что богом забытая Айова да выпивка.  
И та, и та, не лучшие.   
Если бы Джима Кирка спросили, что он любит, он бы замялся с ответом, потому что куда проще было сказать, чего он не любит, и ответ был бы емким: «Все».  
Были, конечно, сравнительно хорошие вещи в его жизни. Не такие хреновые, как остальные.  
Было дешевое виски в баре и девчонки, которые клевали на яркую внешность Джима и его врожденную наглость, которую он предпочитал именовать «харизмой». Была громкая музыка и кипящая в жилах кровь, которая требовала либо секса, либо драки. А лучше и того, и другого.  
Сегодня в ночном заведении людно. Хер знает откуда взялась толпа кадетов Звездного Флота (на выгул их привезли, что ли). От красной их формы, лишенной отличительных знаков, рябило в глазах. Впрочем, среди них были любопытные личности. Вон, как та высокая мулатка с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост.   
Девушка подошла к бармену и сделала обширный заказ. Джим был уже довольно пьян, а потому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- А не многовато ли тебе одной?  
\- Нет. В самый раз.  
\- Тогда я могу угостить тебя еще чем-нибудь, - Джим подсел ближе.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Не нуждаюсь, - она одарила его холодным, презрительным взглядом.  
\- Эй, ты! – окликнули его.  
\- Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, - он развернулся и увидел парней примерно своего возраста. – Чего тебе?  
\- А мне плевать, как тебя зовут! За то, что ты дорываешься до кадета Звездного Флота, ты можешь получить в лоб агонизатором.  
\- Ой ли, - прищурился Джим. – Агонизаторы – это по вашей части. Это ваш поводок, ваш ошейник.   
О да, и выводить из себя людей Кирк тоже умел.  
\- У тебя, видимо, плохо с математикой. Нас четверо, ты один. И ты продолжаешь молоть всякую херню своим языком.   
\- Всего четверо, - Кирк фыркнул, соскользнул с высокого стула и, схватив со стойки начатую бутылку Джека Дэниэлса, разбил её о голову одного из парней, выводя того из строя и начиная драку.   
Кровь бурлит в жилах. Тех трех, что были в начале, Джим вырубил, но им на помощь поспешили другие.   
Он не умел драться честно. Да и когда было учиться в его жизни?  
Победа любой ценой – вот его принцип. И пусть ему потом выставят счет за разбитые бутылки и прогиб в барной стойке, он оплатит его, не возмущаясь. Потому что в данный момент ему приятно впечатать голову врага в столешницу.  
Его задавливают количеством. Кулак выбивает челюсть, Джим теряет равновесие и летит спиной на столик. Нападающий заносит кулак.  
\- А ну прекратили!   
В баре повисает тишина.  
\- Я вас по приезду в камере агонии закатую! Что вы тут устроили? Вышли все! Бегом!  
Джиму стоит огромных усилий приподнять голову и увидеть того, кто заставил всех буйных кадетов слушаться. Немолодой мужчина в форме Звездного Флота и россыпью наград на ней смотрит на Кирка с интересом, и как кажется Джиму, с одобрением.  
\- Живой?  
\- Уши заложило… - тянет Джим, слабо двигая разбитыми губами.  
Ему помогают подняться и усаживают за стол. Джим вправляет челюсть и прижимает к носу салфетку. Голова немного кружится.  
\- В нашем мире много тех, кто хорош в драке. Но мало тех, кто бросается в нее при численном перевесе противника и в итоге отправляет раз… два… четыре… - мужчина обвел взглядом бар. – Шесть врагов в нокаут. Кстати, заберите их уже в конце концов.  
Джим бросает в сторону грязную салфетку и берет другую.   
\- Как тебя зовут, парень?   
\- Кирк. Джеймс, - из-за салфетки его голос звучит глухо.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что встречу тебя при таких обстоятельствах. Меня зовут капитан Пайк, и я знал твоего отца.  
\- Ну и хрен с ним, с моим отцом, - Джим закатил глаза.  
\- Он был исключительным человеком.   
\- И по дурному погиб. Из-за него моя мать полезла в петлю. Как же, я слышал эту сказочку.  
\- Ты не думал записаться в Звездный Флот? Если ты хоть вполовину такой, как отец, твое место там.  
\- Не надо про моего отца. И про меня не надо. Смысл? У вас, наверное, уже такой недобор, что обратили внимание даже не меня, - Джим фыркнул и закашлялся.  
\- Ну а что, тебе больше нравится сидеть в этом болоте? У тебя есть задатки и перспективы. Четыре года – и ты офицер, еще четыре – капитан. Империя – это серьезно. Империя обеспечивает порядок и подчинение в космосе. Без нее в нем царил бы хаос.  
\- Закончили? – грубо оборвал Пайка Джим.   
Пайк скептически изогнул губы и поднялся.  
\- Шаттл отправляется завтра в пять с Риверсайда, - он подумал с минуту и добавил: – Твой отец пробыл капитаном корабля двенадцать минут и уничтожил огромный ромуланский корабль, который угрожал Империи. Ты смог бы лучше, я уверен.  
Кирк отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
2.

Вернувшись домой, Джим первым делом сунул голову под холодную воду и держал её так, пока затылок не начал неметь. Умывшись и по максимуму стерев с лица кровь, он долго смотрел на свое отражение в надтреснутом зеркале, пытаясь определить, почему его на всю жизнь клеймили сыном Джорджа Кирка.  
Его отец погиб двадцать два года назад, когда из ниоткуда в космосе появился огромный корабль ромуланцев. Эвакуировав всех из «Келвина» (в их числе был и Джим, которому тогда не исполнилось еще и часа), Джордж Кирк протаранил корабль в районе двигателя, уничтожил варп-реактор и вместе с ромуланцами отправился на тот свет.  
Джим не чувствовал гордости за отца. Ну, герой Империи. Ну и смысл? Лучше бы он не был героем, а был живым. Тогда бы в жизни Джима не было столько всякой херни.  
Шипя от боли, парень вытер лицо полотенцем и направился в комнату.   
В общем, ничего другого у него и не было. Только комната, которая заменяла ему и кухню, и спальню, и многие другие помещения, которые обычно есть в квартирах.  
Джим обвел взглядом стены, обитые пластиком, и с размаху сел на кровать, жалобно скрипнувшую от такой наглости.  
Когда ему было три, мать вышла замуж во второй раз. Когда ему исполнилось семь – повесилась в ванной. В этот момент и кончилось его детство – сизым трупом под потолком. Отчим не стал отягощать себя заботой о пасынке и вытолкал его на улицу.  
Он чудесно знал, что такое голод и холод, на своей шкуре прочувствовал жестокость, на которую способны люди.  
Джим выдохнул и потер пальцами виски.   
На пороге стояли перемены, и только от него зависело, впустит он их или нет.  
***   
Он смотрел на постройку космического корабля издали. Еще необшитые металлом части его сверкали мириадами огоньков, словно там, внутри него, и находится космос – только руку протяни.  
Джим представил себя в капитанском кресле. В форме, со значком Империи справа на груди и россыпью орденов слева.  
И эта картина ему понравилась.  
***   
В половине пятого он выключил мотор мотоцикла и прошествовал к шаттлу, внутри которого уже рябило от красноты кадетской формы.  
Пайк, увидев его, растянул губы в торжествующей улыбке.  
\- Я ненавижу своего отца, - Джим вскинул подбородок. – А поэтому сделаю все, чтобы фамилия Кирк ассоциировалась только со мной.   
Джим занял место в шаттле, ухмыльнулся девушке из бара и немного запрокинул голову, ожидая старта.  
\- А я говорю, сядьте!  
\- У меня аэрофобия!  
\- Идите к врачу!  
\- Я сам врач!   
\- Сядьте! Такие правила!  
Мужчина за тридцать с тихой руганью сел рядом с Джимом. У него отсутствовал правый глаз и был кривой шрам под левым.   
\- Ненавижу все это. Войну ненавижу. Космос ненавижу.  
\- Вынужден тебя разочаровать, но Звездный Флот в основном воюет в космосе.  
\- Не учи ученого, мелкий. Моя бывшая отсудила у меня все. Оставила только кости.  
Джим хмыкнул. Несмотря на ворчливость и общий задерганный и запущенный вид, этот человек ему почему-то нравился.  
\- Джим Кирк.  
\- Маккой. Леонард Маккой.  
\- О, как, - парень хмыкнул. – И ты решил податься в Звездный Флот.  
\- У меня нет выбора. Если сдохну, то на благо Империи. Может, мое имя будет на какой-то табличке. Все лучше, чем гнить в этом месте. Подальше. От этой курвы.   
Джим широко улыбнулся. Объявили старт, и шаттл понес их в новую жизнь.   
3.

\- Кадеты, это ваше начало службы в Звездном Флоте.  
Их рассадили в огромной аудитории, и теперь подтянутая немолодая леди рассказывала то, о чем не говорили на торжественной части их приема в Академию.  
\- Значок на вашей груди – это обязательство перед империей. К тому моменту, как вы получите такой же, но металлический, вы должны понять, каким должен быть офицер Флота, и соответствовать этому. Каждому из вас будет выдана вещь, которая впредь будет залогом вашего послушания и выполнения всех поставленных задач, нужных для качественного обучения. Агонизатор. В отличие от камеры агонии, агонизатор – вещь сугубо личная, настроенная под каждого отдельно. Вам сообщат время, и в течение дня вы получите свой. Пока что, на этом всё. Свободны.  
***   
\- Ровно в полдень.  
\- Что? – Маккой оторвался от созерцания фасада здания Академии.  
\- Ровно в полдень мне надо пойти и получить ошейник и поводок, именуемый агонизатором.   
\- А. Мне аж на полтретьего. Расскажешь, как там.  
Джим кивнул. Сейчас эта затея с Звездным Флотом уже не казалась ему такой привлекательной. Но вещи уже сложены в общежитии в их с Маккоем комнате, а документы на вступление подписаны и заверены. Да и не привык он отступаться от своих решений, какими бы бредовыми они не были.  
Ровно в полдень он постучал в дверь кабинета, указанного в сообщении.   
\- Мистер Кирк, проходите.   
За столом сидели трое: та самая женщина, которую он видел утром, капитан Пайк и незнакомый Джиму вулканец.   
\- Процедура предельно проста: вы заходите в камеру агонии, по вашим показателям мы выставляем настройки на агонизаторе. Вам все понятно?  
\- Да, конечно, - Джим ни разу еще был внутри этой самой камеры, но видел тех, кто побывал в ней.  
Стеклопластиковая дверь отъехала в сторону, и Кирк вошел в кабину.  
Сквозь прозрачные стенки он не мог слышать, что происходит в комнате, но мог видеть. Пайк что-то сказал женщине, та взяла в руки падд. Вулканец смотрел.  
Вулканец смотрел на Джима – прямо, не моргая.  
А потом Джим нырнул в море боли.   
Сначала она была слабая – словно он упал, но постепенно набирала обороты. Тысячи иголок впились в его кожу. Джим стиснул зубы. Единственное, что он мог видеть, за что мог уцепиться взглядом – глаза вулканца. Он видел в них пренебрежение, ожидание того, что вот, сейчас, после очередной волны боли, Кирк упадет на колени и будет орать во всю глотку. Сейчас.  
Казалось, что у него сломаны все кости. Пот градом катился по лицу, одежда прилипла к телу.  
Джим заорал, запрокинув голову, и потерял сознание.  
***   
\- Ты придурок, Джим. Самый придуристый придурок. Более придуристых придурков свет не знает.  
Пробуждение ознаменовалось болью. Болью и ворчанием Боунса.  
Кирк попытался что-то сказать, но смог издать только невнятный хрип.  
\- Лежи! – раздалось над самым ухом.  
Мир прояснялся. Появились очертания комнаты и мельтешащего Маккоя.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты утворил? – гневно произнес темный силуэт, звеня колбами с медикаментами.  
\- Нет, - просипел Джим.  
\- У тебя на агонизаторе выставлена настройка 10с!   
\- И?  
\- У меня – 5а! Я думал, что с ума сойду там, что с меня кожу живьем снимают! Чепел - умница, сразу орать начала – у нее 2а. 10с! Джим! Это болевой шок! Ты понимаешь, что ты теперь не дай бог что-то учудишь, и эта хрень тебя убьет! Зачем ты терпел?  
\- Не знаю… чтобы… не выглядеть слабым, - Кирк сполз с кровати и принялся по стенке продвигаться в сторону санузла.   
\- Ты выглядел глупо! Ты куда?  
\- Проблеваться, - шатаясь, он добрался до унитаза.  
\- Теперь по всей Академии про тебя ходят легенды.  
\- Пусть ходят, - Джим закатил глаза, и его вывернуло.  
4.

\- Хочу напомнить, что ситуация исключительна, а потому требует детального рассмотрения.   
В зале заседаний было холодно. Во всяком случае, для Спока, считавшего нормальной температуру не менее 34 градусов по Цельсию. Вулканец терпел и пытался не ежиться. Официальность предполагала соответствующую одежду.  
Спок был наполовину человеком и не сомневался, что рано или поздно привыкнет к таким условиям. Если вспомнить, то в первые дни на планете он только то и делал, что опрокидывал в себя чашку за чашкой горячий чай и не снимал свитер. А теперь вот уже почти нормально себя чувствует.   
А если и нет, то этого никто не заподозрит.  
Кроме него в зале было еще семеро: капитан Пайк и люди, которых Спок знал весьма отдаленно и чаще всего как фамилии на экранах.   
\- Попрошу вас внимательно ознакомиться с сутью дела.   
Вулканец взял в руки падд. Что еще ему стоит знать? Именно он написал программу, которую взломал даже не выпускник Академии – кадет. Исключительный кадет, но все же.  
С экрана на него смотрел Джеймс Т. Кирк. За прошедшие три года он почти не изменился – разве что стрижка стала аккуратней. А взгляд тот же. Взгляд того, кто пойдет на все ради победы, кто угробит весь экипаж корабля вместе с собой, если это будет нужно ради достижения поставленной цели. Наглый, самоуверенный, жестокий.  
Хороший взгляд.  
Группа крови – А+.  
День рождения – 22 марта 2233 год. Место рождения – не указано (космос).   
Спок пролистал информацию об ужасных результатах школьных тестов, которых было всего три – за первые классы. Об остальном образовании Кирка информации не было.  
Мать – Вайнона Кирк (мертва).  
Отец – Джордж Кирк (мертв).  
Брат – Сэмюэль Кирк (мертв).  
Любящая семья в наличии.  
Год поступления в Академию – 2255.   
Болевой порог – 10с.  
Спок позволил себе мысленно ухмыльнуться. Его память без проблем воспроизвела перед глазами кадета, который смотрит на него, на Спока, сквозь стекло кабины агонии, уперевшись в него руками в попытке не упасть. Честно признаться, вулканец ждал, что тот сдастся куда раньше. Ан нет.   
То была их первая короткая встреча. Да и не встреча почти, так, но её хватило, чтобы запомнить этого человека.  
Происшествия во время обучения.  
Происшествие было одно. Некий Финниган, на два года старше Кирка, подстроил тому ловушку: при большом скоплении народа на первокурсника опрокинулось ведро тиррельской краски, ядрено-зеленой и нереально вонючей.   
Спустя полторы недели Финниган был госпитализирован и вот уже два с половиной года находился в больнице для душевнобольных, свято уверенный, что он – слизень с Ориона. Что было причиной такого его состояния, оставалось загадкой (Спок предполагал психическое давление, точнее, насилие), все в Академии знали, чьих рук это дело, но доказать так никто ничего не смог, и Кирк остался безнаказанным.  
Во всем остальном он был примерным, если не сказать, выдающимся студентом. С момента начала обучения его уровень поднялся примерно в шесть раз от первоначального.   
Кобаяши Мару - !!!.  
Три восклицательных знака. Сложнейший из тестов, над которым работал лично Спок. Результатом теста должны были эмоции, с которыми испытуемый осознавал, что все, включая его, умрут, не выполнив задания. Злость, отчаяние – по эмоциям о кадете судили как о будущем капитане.  
Кирк не прошел тест. Ни в первый, ни во второй раз. Для него оказалось противоестественным погибнуть просто так, во имя Империи, ничего не решив своей смертью, став разменной монетой.  
А потому он взломал программу, невесть как разобрался в коде и поменял все так, что в итоге вся команда во главе с капитаном оставалась жива, и задание было выполнено.  
Идеальный исход.  
Спок почти резко свернул все открытые окна на падде и направил взгляд в зал.  
***   
Маккой был недоволен. Впрочем, если подумать, Маккой всегда был недоволен. Казалось, весь мир делал все для того, чтобы ему было на что ворчать, чем он с удовольствием и занимался.   
Вроде как поводов по сравнению с его прошлой жизнью должно быть меньше – он не особо задумывался о насущных делах вроде жилья, работы и пропитания, в пустой глазнице надежно засел медицинский трикодер, а стипендии вполне хватало на заливание душевных ран алкоголем.  
Но фиг. Достаточно поводов, всяких и разных, с лихвой предоставлял Джим. Кирк сам был тем еще поводом. С одной стороны он был слишком незаметным, с другой – слишком заметным. Крайности эти переплетались меж собой, созидая гремучую смесь, которая через раз затягивала Боунса в трясину неурядиц.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что тебя могут исключить?  
\- Не исключат, - возразил Джим.  
\- С чего ты так решил?  
\- Имперские ценности. Победа любой ценой. Все во имя Империи.  
\- Тебя убьют агонизатором. Ей-богу, убьют.  
\- Спокойно, Боунс! – Кирк тряхнул друга за плечи. – Главное – сохраняй спокойствие. Я выберусь. Из любой ситуации. Как всегда в моей гребаной жизни.   
\- Твои слова… - Маккой закатил глаза и вошел в зал вслед за Джимом.   
***   
Так тихо не было даже на лекциях Салливана – грозного ксенолога, которого до дрожи боялась половина Академии. Одетые в красное кадеты сидели на лавках и, казалось, даже не дышали. Почти все.  
\- К ответу вызывается кадет Кирк. Вас обвиняют в взломе программы тестирования «Кобаяши Мару» и подделке итогового результата.   
\- А можно узнать, кто именно меня обвиняет?  
\- Я.  
Ко второй стойке подошел высокий вулканец в темно-сером.  
\- Это коммандер Спок, один из лучших наших выпускников. Он программирует «Кобаяши Мару» в течение последних четырех лет.   
Джим молчал. Он помнил его. Помнил презрительные черные глаза и лишенное эмоций лицо. Вот так встреча.   
Хоть вешайся.  
«Похуй, пляшем», - произнес Джим одними губами.   
\- Коммандер?  
\- Вам удалось инсталлировать и запустить подпрограмму в начальном коде и изменить ход теста.  
\- И что с этого?   
\- По сути, вы смухлевали, кадет, - ввернул Ричард Барнетт, выполняющий роль судьи.  
\- Впрочем, у меня тоже вопрос, - Джим попытался унять дрожь в руках. – Впрочем, это известно всем. Этот тест ведь сам по себе – мошенничество. Его невозможно пройти.  
\- Ваше утверждение выключает безвыигрышные ситуации.   
\- Я. Не верю. В безвыигрышные ситуации.  
\- Вы не только нарушили правила, но и не поняли урока, - казалось, с каждым словом голос вулканца становится всё холоднее, и таким темпом Кирк вскоре покроется инеем.  
\- А вы… просветите меня! – Джим набрался смелости взглянуть вулканцу в глаза.  
\- Вы как никто знаете, кадет Кирк – капитану не обмануть смерть.  
\- Я – как никто…  
\- Ваш отец…  
\- Он не мой отец. Мог бы быть им, но нет. Я не собираюсь повторять его судьбу, - жар злобы разгорался в груди Джима. – Нет безвыигрышных ситуаций и быть не может. И, если надо умереть, то жизнь надо продать подороже, а не за просто так.   
Кирк уже было набрал воздуха в легкие для новой тирады, но его оборвал тихий писк и голос Барнетта:  
\- Мы получили объявление войны от Вулкана. Правительство считает, что с этим что-то не чисто. Пока что все засекречено во избежание паники. Так как наш главный флот в Лаврентийской системе, я приказываю всем кадетам собраться в ангаре №1. Разойтись.  
5.

\- Чехов - Энтерпрайз! Смит - Шаттер! Маккой - Энтерпрайз! Ухура - Фарагут!   
Джим особо не слушал. Самое главное - они с Боунсом на Энтерпрайзе вместе. Еще неизвестно, в какой роли, но сам факт, что их не раскидало по разным кораблям, был важен для него. Важен, как и Маккой, ворчливый родной Маккой, без которого Джим чувствовал себя странно. Пожалуй, это была единственная его привязанность за долгие годы.  
Они сидели рядом, когда шаттл приближался к платформе, с которой должны были стартовать звездолеты - гордые, огромные, величественные и по-своему прекрасные в своей смертоносности, с буквами ИСС на корпусе.   
Что-то во всей этой ситуации не нравилось Джиму. Даже не объявление войны, а что-то другое. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал это спиной, если не сказать, задницей. Это было как какой-то раздражающий фактор, который почти невозможно определить сразу.   
Выйдя из шаттла, они угодили на еще одно распределение.  
\- Маккой - медотсек!   
\- Я бы и не догадался, - Леонард презрительно закатил единственный глаз.   
Инструктор вспыхнула.  
\- Берите свою форму и не выступайте! Следующий!  
\- Кирк.  
\- Кирк... Кирк... - инструктор на мгновение замялась. - Ого. Первый помощник, вас ждут на мостике.  
Теперь пришла очередь Джима удивляться. После случая с Кобаяши Мару он ожидал, что его затолкают куда подальше в недра корабля, чтобы не отсвечивал.  
\- Шуруй, старпом, - Боунс сунул Джиму в руки желтую кофту и толкнул его в спину, направляя в сторону турболифта.  
\- Но ведь я...  
\- Имперские ценности, Джим, - процитировал он слова Кирка, заталкивая его в кабину. - Разберись там со всем.  
Створки лифта захлопнулись. Все еще пребывая в крайней степени охренения, Джим натянул на себя форму. Металлическая дельта заняла место напротив сердца. Эмблема Имперского флота - аналогично ей справа.   
Набрав в легкие воздуха, Джим вошел на мостик.  
Он много раз мечтал попасть сюда, видел это место во снах, но только в них он занимал капитанское кресло, в котором сейчас расположился Кристофер Пайк.  
\- А вот и Джим. Можем начинать.   
Кирк бросил взгляд на Спока. По сравнению с тем, каким он был во время слушанья, теперь за терминалом главы научной службы сидела бледная тень, и если бы Джим разбирался в вулканских эмоциях, то сказал бы, что на коммандере лица нет.  
\- Как вас зовут, российский гений? - Пайк обратился к худощавому кудрявому парню в кресле навигатора.  
\- Чехов. Павел Андреевич.  
\- Что ж, Чехов Павел Андреевич, объявите команде нашу задачу.  
\- Будет сделано, - он повернулся к терминалу. - К вниманию экипажа корабля. Некоторое время назад Вулкан объявил войну Земле. Объявление выглядело несколько странно, хоть и было передано официальным каналом. Наша задача - определить, насколько эта информация соответствует действительности, и, в случае подтверждения, нанести первый удар.  
Краем глаза Джим отметил, что Спок стал еще бледнее.   
\- Что ж, старт через минуту.   
Казалось, звезды стали еще ярче после этих слов. Джим подошел к одному из экранов, на котором было видно Землю - темную, с россыпью сияющих городов, несмотря ни на что родную. Что будет с ней, если окажется, что Вулкан действительно решил нарушить все договоренности? Он пытался не думать об этом.   
Хотя бы потому, что в его душу закралось желание, чтобы Айову, причинившую ему столько боли, разнесло на куски.  
Со второго раза Энтерпрайз стартовала и понеслась вперед среди искривленных звезд варпа.  
***   
Обломки были всюду. То, что еще совсем недавно называлось новейшими кораблями Имперского Звездного флота, теперь представляло собой огромное количество космического мусора.   
Джим не мог выдавить из себя и звука. Горло сжало от жуткого зрелища. Насколько же мощным должно быть орудие врага, если оно смогло стереть в порошок столько звездолетов, вооруженных, как говорится, до зубов?  
\- Похоже, объявление войны было настоящим, - выдохнул парень, которого, кажется, звали Сулу.  
\- Там! - закричал Чехов, указывая на экран. - Нас атакуют!  
\- 57 градусов влево! - приказал Пайк.  
Энтерпрайз начал отклонение. Джим замер перед экраном, не зная, верить ли тому, что он видит или нет.  
\- Это не вулканцы. Я знаю этот корабль.  
\- Мы ушли с линии обстрела, - отрапортовал Чехов. – Нас не преследуют.  
\- Что вы сказали, мистер Кирк?  
\- Это не корабль вулканцев, - повторил Джим.  
\- Корабль такого типа не зарегистрирован ни за одной планетой, а в свете последних событий это не что иное, как новые разработки вулканцев, - возразил Пайк.  
\- Это Нарада.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Моя мама рисовала его, а потом жгла рисунки.  
\- Исключено. Нарада была уничтожена много лет назад, и кто, как не ты, Джим, знаешь это.  
\- Я также знаю, что никто не видел её уничтожения.   
\- Отклонено. Мы возвращаемся в Лаврентийскую систему для совещания и объявления военного положения.  
\- Но что, если это диверсия? Что, если это обман, чтобы разрушить Империю? Нарада могла взломать канал и...  
\- Я согласен с мистером Кирком в его допущениях.  
Джим обернулся и застыл от удивления. Говорил Спок.  
\- Я понимаю ваши мотивы, коммандер. Несмотря на всю вашу преданность Империи, вы все равно остаетесь вулканцем, и ваша позиция мне вполне ясна, - Пайк поднялся. - Ваши действия можно приравнять к попытке бунта, и запытать вас в камере агонии, но я сделаю иначе.  
Улыбка его не сулила ничего хорошего.  
6.

С тяжелым звуком капсула приземлилась на планету. Ее прозрачная крышка отлетела нахрен, и Джима выбросило на лед. Прокатившись пару метров и сильно ударившись скулой, он замер, пытаясь понять, куда именно его занесло.  
Вокруг был лед. И снег. Много снега, что аж слепило глаза от его белизны, неиспорченной людьми или любыми другими существами. Похоже, они здесь совсем одни.  
\- Спок… - позвал Джим, поднимаясь. – Спок…  
Он не ждал ответа, но надеялся на него. Перед тем, как затолкать вулканца в капсулу, ему вогнали гипошприц с какой-то дрянью в шею.  
\- Спок…  
Кроме бессознательного тела в капсуле лежали две куртки, фляга с водой и фазер.  
Как щедро.  
Натянув одну куртку на себя, а другую на вулканца, Кирк закинул его руку себе на плечо и медленно направился в сторону пещер, что виднелись вдали.   
Спок был тяжелым, и уже на второй минуте Джим задался вопросом, какого он, в общем-то, хера прет его на себе в такой ситуации, когда лучше подумать о своей жизни, а не о чужой.  
Конечно, это можно было объяснить тем, что он весь из себя филантроп, любит людей и бросать кого-то в беде - ниже его достоинства.  
Но это было бы враньем.  
С другой стороны, Спок поддержал его в споре с Пайком. Рискнул всем и проиграл, оказавшись на промерзлой планетке. Впрочем, его позиция и так была шаткой, как у уроженца Вулкана.  
С третьей стороны, именно из-за Спока Джим в свое время натерпелся в зале заседаний, и кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не объявление войны. Фиктивное или нет – неважно. А вообще… Джим просто боялся остаться один. Панически. Еще с той поры, когда его бросили на улице, он всегда искал себе хоть какую-то компанию. Уличную банду, бармена, Маккоя…  
Потому что вне зависимости от уровня безвыходности ситуации, она перестает быть таковой, если есть поддержка.  
Даже такая.  
Даже если поддержка не может самостоятельно переставлять ноги.   
Зато Спок горячий, и Джим чувствует это боком через две куртки. И вообще, Кирк не против заполучить остроухого в союзники. Очень даже за.  
Примерно сорок минут ушло на то, чтобы спрятаться под ледяным сводом пещеры, в центре которой Кирк с радостью обнаружил камень. Выстрелив в него из фазера, тем самым раскалив докрасна, он аккуратно уложил на расстоянии от него Спока. Организм вулканца боролся с токсином, и тот начинал понемногу приходить в себя.   
\- Спок, - позвал Джим.   
Ответом было дрожание век, обнажившее позеленевшие глазные яблоки.   
\- Спок! – Кирк коснулся лба вулканца. Теперь он был куда холоднее. – Эй, Спок! Только не думай мне тут помирать! – Джим схватил коммандера за руку. Пальцы того начали коченеть от холода.  
Продолжая взывать к вулканцу, Джим принялся дышать на его руки и растирать их своими в попытке восстановить кровообращение. Ему нужен был Спок, чтобы выбраться с этого богом забытого места. И отомстить, как же.   
\- Если ты тут сдохнешь, я тебя с того света достану!  
Что-то твердое уперлось в затылок Джиму. Что-то похожее на дуло фазера.  
\- Медленно, - произнес сиплый голос.  
Кирк поднял руки и плавно поднялся.  
\- Поворачивайся.  
Наставив фазер Джиму в грудь, напротив него стоял пожилой бородатый вулканец в типовой куртке исследователя, лишенной отличительных знаков. С минуту он изучающе смотрел на парня, а затем сказал:  
\- Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
Джим открыл рот от удивления.  
\- Откуда вы меня знаете?  
Вулканец опустил фазер.  
\- Я всегда был и буду единственным, к кому вы без страха повернетесь спиной. Я – Спок.  
\- Туфта. А… кто тогда… - Джим махнул рукой в сторону другого Спока. – Он и вы… или…  
\- Это долгая история. Лучше я покажу, - вулканец протянул руку к Кирку и прежде, чем тот что-то успел сообразить, коснулся пальцами его лица.   
\- Однажды я встретил Джеймса Кирка из другой вселенной, в которой вместо Империи была Федерация. Он пытался доказать мне, что Империя изжила себя и надо что-то менять. Я поверил ему. Но он ошибался.  
Империя незыблема. Мне грозило суровое наказание, но мой друг и капитан поручились за меня своей жизнью. Он даровал мне второй шанс. Впредь я не оступался, до самой его смерти и после нее. Я выполнял любую работу.  
Мне было приказано уничтожить Ромулус как планету, враждебную Империи. Было разработано красное вещество, с помощью которого можно было сделать это быстро, создав на месте планеты черную дыру, которая поглотила бы все. Ромулус пал в бездну вместе со всеми жителями. Почти со всеми.  
«Нарада». Шахтерский корабль застал меня на месте уничтожения и атаковал. Поле, удерживавшее материю, было уничтожено. Открылась дыра в пространстве, которая затянула сначала «Нараду», а затем и меня. Мы появились в этой вселенной с разницей в двадцать пять лет, но для меня прошло не больше минуты.  
Они ждали меня. Мой корабль остался у них, а меня сослали сюда, чтобы я смотрел, как «Империя уничтожит сама себя».  
Образы сменяли друг друга перед глазами у Джима. Другой Кирк – гневный, жестокий, сильный, властный, в форме без рукавов и россыпью наград на груди. Другой Спок – с бородой, еще более не эмоциональный, чем тот, к которому он привык. Смерть другого Кирка – достойная смерть, в бою. Ромуланцы, гибель их планеты. Война, война, война. Боль, кровь, крики, насилие. Власть, приказы, подчинение. Империя прежде всего.  
Великолепно.  
Джим вынырнул из чужого разума. Голова его немного кружилась.  
\- Значит… я был прав! Мы должны остановить Пайка. Только как?  
\- У меня есть идея. Недалеко отсюда должен быть пост Империи.   
Забросив Спока себе на плечо, Джи направился за вулканцем. Идти было тяжело, Спок едва слышно что-то бормотал и, казалось, становился холоднее.  
Пост оказался приземистым зданием с нарисованной белым эмблемой Империи на железных дверях.  
\- Эй!  
Голос старого Спока пронесся пустынным коридором:  
\- Есть кто?  
В другой стороне помещения показалась небольшая фигурка. Покрытый хитином инопланетянин с черными глазами подошел чуть ближе и махнул рукой, приглашая войти.  
\- Какой теплый прием, - пропыхтел Джим.  
Впрочем, он был рад и такому, лишь бы можно было избавиться от тяжеленной ноши на плечах.  
\- О, как же! Вы приехали! – что-то жутко задребезжало.  
Раздался резкий металлический скрежет, и из-за стеллажа с инструментами показался мужчина. Левая сторона его тела, включая часть скулы, была из тусклого сплава. Из рукава черного свитера торчали жуткие тонкие пальцы робота. Вторая рука была абсолютно нормальной. По земле за ним волочились толстые кабеля.  
\- Не может быть, - выдохнул старый Спок. – Монтгомери Скотт, он же Железный Скотти.   
\- А кто же еще!? Или вы видите здесь другого несчастного инженера? Скажите, это ведь наказание, да? Вам мало того, что вы откромсали от меня половину и затолкали сюда, так вы еще на полгода забыли про меня! Но… вы приехали, так что спасибо. Где еда и масло?  
\- Мы, вообще-то… блин, куда я могу его положить?  
Скотт удивленно посмотрел на тело и указал в сторону потертой раскладушки, на которую с полным счастья стоном Кирк тут же сгрузил Спока.   
\- Что мне с ним делать? Ему еще хуже.  
\- Найди соль и сделай насыщенный раствор. Он быстро приведет его в норму, но ему надо будет проблеваться, - сказал Спок.  
\- Великолепно, - Джим закатил глаза и принялся искать соль.  
\- Так вы не ответили на мой вопрос! – встрял Скотти.  
\- Мы не те, кто вы думаете. Мы оказались на планете совершенно случайно.  
Инженер ругнулся.  
\- А как вы здесь оказались?  
\- Глупейшая история…  
Джим наконец-то обнаружил солонку, высыпал все её содержимое в флягу с водой и, закрутив крышку, принялся взбалтывать, глазами ища какую-то емкость. Нашлось потрепанное, но пустое, а главное, целое ведро.  
Первую порцию воды ему пришлось вливать в Спока насильно. Вторым вулканец захлебнулся и принялся кашлять. С третьим пришлось подождать, так как Спока скрутило над ведром. Рвота была странная – ярко-фиолетовая. Джим списал это на те химикаты, что ему вкололи.  
С каждым глотком и следующим за ним приступом, Споку становилось немного лучше. Взгляд сфокусировался, лицо утратило странный оттенок и стало привычно бледным. Всегда идеальная челка прилипла ко лбу, дыхание было тяжелым.   
\- Песик Адмирала Арчера пошел первым, - Скотти, похоже, всерьез увлекся своим рассказом.  
\- Хороший песик, что с ним? – Джим отвлекся от содрогающегося вулканца, которого придерживал за живот, чтобы тот не упал.  
\- Чертову псину размазало по всей кабине.  
\- А что, если я скажу, что ваша теория верна?  
\- Ну, я бы это знал.  
\- Не знаете, потому что еще не успели её доказать.  
\- Э-э-э… - Скотти на минуту завис. – Вы из будущего?  
\- Он, - Джим кивнул в сторону старика. – Не мы.   
Вода в фляге закончилась, и Спок теперь смотрел на свою более взрослую версию. Смотрел изучающе, с интересом, но молчал.   
\- Нам нужно попасть на Энтерпрайз, а он летит в варпе. Если мы этого не сделаем, войны не миновать. Пайк доберется до флота и сообщит всем, что вулканцы, якобы, уничтожили кучу кораблей и все.   
\- Это нереально, но… терять уже нечего.   
Пока Скотти и старый Спок настраивали транспортатор, молодой Спок поднялся и, опираясь о стенку, медленно ходил взад-вперед. Зачем это надо было, Джим не знал, а потому молча наблюдал за действием, расположившись на раскладушке.   
\- Вы двое перенесетесь на корабль и только от вас зависит, чем все закончится, - сказал старый Спок спустя десять минут.  
\- А вы?  
\- Нет, я составлю компанию мистеру Скотту. А вы потом подберете нас.   
Джим и Спок заняли места в транспортаторе.  
\- Что ж, - бородатый вулканец выудил из кармана куртки тонкий металлический футляр с ножом и протянул его Кирку, – он принадлежал моему доброму другу. Теперь он твой, – затем он повернулся к своей молодой версии: – Тебе сейчас трудно говорить, поэтому будет логичным отложить наш разговор до лучших времен.   
Спок кивнул.  
\- Скотти, - Джим хитро улыбнулся. – Если переместишь нас на мостик – сделаю главным инженером на своем корабле, когда стану капитаном.  
\- Ловлю на слове, - ответил ему Скотт, и лучи транспортатора рассеяли их на атомы.  
7.

да я в ударе :3

Наверное, Скотти очень хотел быть главным инженером.  
Спустя пару мгновений Джим стоял на мостике лицом к лицу с Кристофером Пайком.  
Он не думал и не медлил. Рука сама извлекла из футляра нож. Сделав шаг вперед, Джим всадил его Пайку меж ребер.  
Капитан захрипел, дергаясь, но сделал только хуже для себя.  
Мертвое тело Джим без капли жалости отбросил в сторону и занял капитанское кресло.   
На мостике повисла тишина.  
Они все смотрели на него, кто с испугом, как Чехов, кто с одобрением, как Сулу. Или как Спок, чьих эмоций Кирк не мог понять, как ни пытался. Вулканец, полностью придя в себя, снова стал для него тайной за семью печатями в этом плане.  
Первым поднялся Чехов – медленно, несмело. Он прижал кулак к груди в имперском приветствии и с надрывом произнес:  
\- Да здравствует капитан Кирк!  
Один за другим команда мостика подымалась на ноги.   
\- Да здравствует капитан Кирк! - все, кроме Спока – тому еще сложно было говорить.   
Джим улыбнулся и щелкнул кнопкой на подлокотнике кресла. Его голос пронесся по всему кораблю:  
\- Говорит ваш новый капитан Джеймс Кирк. Кристофер Пайк сошел с дистанции – уберите его, кстати – поэтому я занял его место. Планы изменились. Мы больше не летим в Лаврентийскую систему, а возвращаемся обратно. Корабль, уничтоживший наш флот, принадлежит не Вулкану, а горстке гребаных ромуланцев, которые решили стравить наши народы между собой и уничтожить Империю. Поэтому мы либо уничтожим их, либо умрем, но уничтожим их.   
Вещание прекратилось.  
\- Курс на Вулкан. Пятый варп.  
\- Есть, капитан.  
\- Связь с Землей?  
\- Отсутствует.  
\- Старший помощник? – Джим повернулся к Споку.  
Вулканец склонил голову, демонстрируя, что слушает.   
\- Мне нужен человек, свободно владеющий ромуланским.  
\- Ухура, - едва слышно проскрипел Спок.  
\- Но ведь она была на «Фарагуте».  
Отрицательно.  
\- Отлично.  
Раньше, чем на мостике появилась Ухура, туда влетел Маккой – весь перемазанный кровью и злющий как сто чертей.  
\- Джим! Какого хера тут творится?  
\- И тебе привет, Боунс.  
\- О боже, что у тебя с лицом?  
Кирк потянулся к скуле и тут же зашипел от боли. Из-за всего, что произошло с ним за последние часы, он успел напрочь забыть о ссадине.  
\- Марш в медотсек!   
\- Боунс…  
\- Я твой врач, так что будь ты хоть трижды капитан, ты пойдешь со мной. Твой старпом обойдется без тебя.   
Джим сдался.  
В медотсеке царил хаос. Во время резкого уклонения что-то сломалось в недрах корабля, и теперь койки были забиты людьми в красном.  
\- Я теперь тут главный, - самодовольно сказал Маккой, прижимая к щеке Джима пропитанную дезинфектором вату.   
\- О как.  
\- Мой предшественник смертельно стукнулся головой о стол, когда нас шандарахнуло.  
\- Абсолютно случайно, - прищурился Кирк.  
\- Абсолютно случайно.   
Маккой принялся соединять края ссадины регенератором.  
\- Готово. Сейчас уберу шрам.  
Джим повернулся к ближайшей зеркальной поверхности и коснулся свежего рубца.  
\- Не надо. Пусть будет.  
\- Зачем он тебе?   
\- А зачем тебе твой?  
\- Я получил его, спасая свою дочь.  
\- Вот и мне на память.  
Ухура чувствовала себя на мостике неуютно. Ладно Пайк. Пайк капитанствовал не один год, его боялись и уважали. Но Кирк. Несносный мальчишка из бара, за которым долгое время вздыхала её подруга Гейла.   
\- О, ты здесь. Отлично.   
С того момента, как Кирк препирался с коммандером Споком, многое изменилось. Шрам на скуле придавал ему еще большей кровожадности, а Спок, ранее готовый вкатать заносчивого кадета в асфальт, теперь ненавязчиво следовал всюду за ним, словно тень.  
\- Как у тебя с ромуланским?  
\- В идеале, - не без гордости сказала Ухура. – Плюс диалекты.  
\- У нас планируется горячая встреча с ними. Думаю, с нами они будут говорить на стандарте, но ты должна слушать и слышать все, что они обсуждают мимо нас.  
\- Есть, капитан.  
\- Консоль связиста твоя.  
У Ухуры перехватило дыхание. Еще бы, с глубин корабля – на мостик. Редко выпадает такая удача. А если Кирк и дальше останется капитаном, то есть шанс остаться здесь надолго.  
\- Враг в зоне видимости! – отрапортовал Чехов. – Они не стреляют.  
\- И не будут. Пока что. Они ждали, что мы побежим ябедничать остальным.   
\- Они пытаются выйти на связь!  
\- Давай, Ухура.   
Экран пошел рябью.   
\- Почему вы не бежите? – раздался хриплый голос. – Это глупость или неоправданная смелость?  
\- Это то, что для победы над вами хватит моего корабля, - Спок по правую руку внушал в Джима уверенность в его действиях.  
\- Ты слишком самоуверен, щенок. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Джеймс Кирк.  
\- Ты сказал, Джеймс Кирк?  
Рябь исчезла. С панели на Джима смотрел мужчина лет шестидесяти – седой, с лицом, изрезанным глубоким морщинами. Когда-то красивый, с волосами цвета спелой пшеницы и лучистыми голубыми глазами. Джим знал это точно.  
\- Ну, привет, папа.  
8.

Несмотря на половину человеческой крови в его жилах, Спок все равно был вулканцем. Вулканцем логичным, почти правильным, с крепкими моральными принципами и убеждениями.  
Как всякий вулканец, больше всего он ценил три вещи: логичный разум, свободу мысли и семью.  
Семья на Вулкане являлась гарантом первых вторых пунктов.   
И детских домов на Вулкане не было. Не было ничьих детей.   
Таких, как Джим.  
Спок кожей чувствовал волны ненависти, что шли от Кирка. Они заполняли пространство, накаляя и без того непростую обстановку.   
\- Джим, это ты?  
\- О-о-о, да, это я, - голос капитана сочился едким ядом. Он повернулся к Споку и негромко сказал: - Всё оружие в боевую готовность.  
Джим потер пальцем свежий шрам и сделал шаг к экрану.   
\- Никто не видел, как уничтожили «Нараду». Потому что никто её не уничтожал.  
Кирк старший улыбнулся той кровожадной улыбкой, которая порой искажала лицо его сына.  
\- А зачем? Можно было всего лишь убить Нерона и занять кресло капитана. Империя – рудимент Вселенной, её проклятие. Ромуланцы на этом корабле такие же обозленные, как и я. Джим! Вместе мы сможем переделать этот мир! Мы сможем изменить мир к лучшему!  
\- Мне нравится это «мы»!   
Вот как. «Мы». Как же.   
\- Но ведь ты мой сын!  
\- Опачки! Сын! Двадцать пять лет я почему-то не был им! А тут раз, и сын.   
\- На то были свои причины, - Кирк старший нахмурился.  
\- О как! Причины! Где ты был, когда твоя жена надевала петлю на шею? Где ты был, когда я подыхал на Тарзусе? Где ты был, когда ты был нужен мне? Я не твой сын. Мой отец погиб двадцать пять лет назад. Из всех орудий в нижнюю часть корпуса корабля – ОГОНЬ!  
\- Джим! – связь оборвалась.   
Минутная слабость стоила «Нараде» существования.   
Уничтожить её оказалось проще, чем ожидалось.  
Джима трясло. На экране расцветали цветы взрывов, и дрожь, зародившаяся глубоко в груди, расползалась по всему телу. На ватных ногах он дошел до капитанского кресла и тяжело опустился в него.   
Ну вот. Вот и все. Теперь он точно один во всей Вселенной.   
\- У вас всех много вопросов, - Кирк попытался унять дрожь в голосе. – Скажу… максимально кратко. Да, это тот корабль, о котором вы читали в учебниках. Они двадцать пять лет ждали, пока им в руки попадет техника, с помощью которой можно будет вещать от лица целой планеты. Если бы им это удалось, от Земли и Вулкана остались бы клочья. И… формально, я нарушил много правил. Скорее всего, на Земле меня ждет трибунал.   
\- Сэр! – вскочил Чехов. – То, что вы сделали… это… в случае трибунала, я буду свидетельствовать за вас! Я на вашей стороне! Целиком и полностью!  
\- И я, - кивнул Сулу. – Вы спасли Империю.  
\- А во мне можешь даже не сомневаться, - хмыкнул Маккой.  
Спок промолчал. Он просто положил руку Джиму на плечо, и этот жест стал для него самым знаковым за этот тяжелый день.  
Гнетущее ощущение понемногу отпускало Кирка. В конце концов, не бывает безвыходных ситуаций.  
\- Курс к Земле!  
Похуй, пляшем.  
***   
С момента их короткой встречи старый Спок изменился мало: разве что борода стала аккуратней, да и одежда придала ему своеобразную величавость, которая была подавлена, когда вулканец расхаживал в тяжелой куртке.  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, Спок.  
Спок едва приподнял бровь. Еще бы, не каждый день ты сам хочешь сам себе что-то сказать.   
\- Я думал, вы против того, чтобы я знал что-то о своей судьбе. Именно так вы сказали мне по видеосвязи.  
\- Действительно, - старик кивнул. - Но я хочу обсудить то, что неизбежно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты этого избегал. Ни один Спок ни в одной вселенной не избежал этого. А значит, тебе стоит получить от этого удовольствие. Ты и Кирк.  
\- Я и капитан... - начал Спок.  
\- Ну и кому ты врешь? Я чудесно знаю, чего ты хочешь. Давно ли?   
\- Со дня настройки его агонизатора.  
\- Давно. И все же дам совет: не надо. Много мороки, мало толку.  
\- Что именно...  
Вулканец сделал невиданную вещь – искренне улыбнулся.   
\- Спок, я такой же. Ментально подчиненный, сломанный, покорный Кирк - не Кирк вовсе, так, жалкая пародия на него. Возвращать его назад - тяжелая работа.  
Спок чуть опустил глаза. Бородатый вулканец знал его лучше, чем кто-либо.  
Именно этого он хотел с того самого дня, как увидел Кирка в камере агонии - напряженного, покрытого холодным потом, с перекошенным от боли лицом... он был нереально прекрасен, когда его бессознательное тело выволокли из кабины. Тогда-то он и мысленно поставил на Кирке метку "мое". Его. Спока.  
\- Ты думаешь, что это единственный способ сделать его своим. Это не так. Он не будет твоим, пока ты не станешь единственным, кому он смело подставит спину.   
\- Единственным, кому он доверяет...  
\- Именно. Ты все понял.  
\- Что ж... это все?  
\- На сегодняшний день да. Ты спешишь куда-то?  
\- Да, - молодой Спок приподнял подбородок. – Приводить в действие ваш совет.   
Старик еще долго смотрел в спину своей молодой версии. Когда Спок скрылся из виду, он хмыкнул себе в бороду и позволил себе еще одну улыбку.  
Всё у них получится.  
Эпилог.

\- Все системы работают великолепно!  
\- Щиты и оружие в норме!  
\- Капитан на мостике!  
Джим окинул свою команду одобряющим взглядом. Одно дело – кучка кадетов, другое – укомплектованная команда. Им всем идет новая форма, особенно Ухуре. Ниота жутко прекрасна в своем черно-красном одеянии.   
\- Боунс, держись! – Кирк хлопнул друга по плечу и занял кресло.  
Маккой сверкнул на него красным огоньком трикодера и задрал подбородок.   
\- Скотти?   
\- Дилитиевые кристаллы на максимуме! – что-то заскрежетало. – А ну пошел оттуда на хрен!  
Джим ухмыльнулся.  
С тихим шипением открылись двери турболифта, и на мостик ступил Спок.   
\- Первый помощник прибыл.   
Вот теперь все как надо.  
Можно трижды быть гражданином прославленной Империи и не получать от этого никакого взыска. А можно быть самым молодым капитаном Имперского Звездного Флота за всю историю его существования с медалью «За верность Империи» на груди и далеко идущими планами на свою жизнь. Все зависит только от тебя.   
И от твоей веры в то, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.


End file.
